Who are the Marauders? wizarding chat room
by Natuliie
Summary: The LapTops has come to the wizarding society, and the chat romms is a creat communication waay! the only problem is they cant see each other.. so Fred and George is having troubles discovering who the marauders are. DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS, in deaths..
1. just to clear things! I SAYS !

YES in my story, its after the war.. like 4 months or something, and no, nor Sisius, Fred or Lupin is dead ! Just because I don't want them to !

So HAH! I like having them alive .. OK???

Thank you, and oh! Please Review .. I dont mind criticism, as long as its constructive!

'KeyKey ..

_**Baybay, Nat. **_

And Oh Yeah ! I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARAKTERS ! Just to have it said .. so please ont sue me .. ill give you an imaginary cookie if you don't !

::puppy dog eyes::


	2. Meeting padfoot and moony!

RunilWazlib has just entered the chatroom 

TheSpewOfProngs: Hi Ron

RunilWazlib: Hi Harry, or the spew of prongs?

TheSpewOfProngs: Yeeeees? Whats wrong with that RUNILWAZLIB?

RunilWazlib: Nothing,nothing at all. But you do know Fred and George is going to start worshiping you when they find out?

TheSpewOfProngs: Who says they will ever findout?

RunilWazlib: So... your basic idea is to hid it from them forever ?

Hermy1 has jus entered the chat 

TheSpewOfProngs: wel, not forever but for awile... make them desperat then i'll tell them

Hermy1: Whats going on?

RunilWazlib: TheSpewOfProngs her is going to hide it from fred and george that he in fact is TheSpewOfProngs...

Hermy1: Thats never going to work.. its Fred and George we are talking about ...

TheSpewOfProngs: wel im not sayin forever.. just for a while.. its so fun when they dont understand.. or know things ... come on Ron... Wouldn't it be fun to have this over their heads?

PadfO.ot has just entered the chat 

Hermy1: Wel look who's here? Why dont we aske padfoot not to tell his true identity, mr. Prongs jr. ?

PadfO.ot: What is going on here?

TheSpewOfProngs: just don't tell Fred and George your true identity... not for a while, I wanna mess with their heads... for a little while...

PadfO.ot: sure, why not? Could be fun... as long as miss Granger her dosen't say anything...

Hermy1: Oh, I won't. But you do realise they're going to have a seziur when they realize who you guy's are... AND their going to strangle Volemort for Killing Prongs?

m00ny has just entered the chat 

TheSpewOfProngs: yeeeees... wel, one less thing for me to them isn't it?

PadfO.ot: HA-HA, not funny Harry!

TheSpewOfProngs: I don't know, I'm pretty sure it was... But Moony... the same goes for you don't tell Fred and George you're true Identety

forge has just entered the chat 

gred has just entered the chat 

m00ny: Why not?

TheSpewOfProngs: Never mind... just don't ... you'll see why not?

Forge: TheSpewOfProngs? M00ny? Who are you guys.. you wouldn't

Gred: Happen to be? Nooooooo .. you're not ... are you...

PadfO.ot: the marauders? YES! Well... me and Moony over there... but no.. not TheSpewOfProngs he is just... the spew of prongs...

Forge: Well, well

Gred: Well ...

Forge: I must say you guys have been really helpful for us so just tell us...

Gred: Who are you?

Forge: Can we meet you?

Gred: Have we met you?

Forge: And most importantly... what is the secret behind your success?

Gred: AND BY THE WAY !

Forge: WE LOVE YOU GUYS !!!!!!!!

Gred: YES! You are our heros

TheSpewOfProngs: Mine to ,

RunilWazlib: Cough Wheedle cough

Gred: Shuddup

Forge: Yeah, shuddup Ron

m00ny: Now, thats no way to talk to your brother

Forge: how did you know he was our brother?

M00ny: he IS your brother

PadfO.ot: and we KNOW allot about you two!

Gred: OhYeah? Well how many brothers DO we have?

PadfO.ot: 4, and their names are, in order from oldest to youngest: Bill, Charlie, Percy (which you dont like) and Ron(real name Ronald)

TheSpewOfProngs: Oh, and you also have a sister, Ginerva Molly Wealsey... but she goes by Ginny

Forge: What in the

Gred: Bloody hell is going on?

M00ny: we told you, know a lot about you

RunilWazlib: Of course, TheSpewOfProngs mentioned Ginny...

Forge: shut up, dont insult the TheSpewOfProngs.. or any of the marauders...

RunilWazlib: HEY! No fair... TheSpewOfProngs insults me on a weekley basis..

TheSpewOfProngs: I do no such thing..

PadfO.ot: Yeah Right, Harry

PadfO.ot: Potter is more evil then you are nice. If that is true

PadfO.ot has retrived private message from TheSpewOfProngs: Nice save... NO! Not really. 

TheSpewOfProngs: that didn't make any sence .. because Harry Potter is not such a nice guy ..and it realy didn't make any sence.

PadfO.ot: Oh, when has he done anything wrong?

TheSpewOfProngs:WELL ... He entered the Triwizard tournament didn't he .. ? even though he is WAY TO YOUNG ! And... he constantly breakes the school rules... but Dumbledoor never punishes him .. He also got a flock of centacurs to attack a teacher. NO PUNHISMENT! He opened the chamber of secrets, he killed a teacher his FIRST YESR at Hogwarts. Not to mention that he run of for a whole year

Forge: HEY! TheSpewOfProngs got a problem with Harry Potter? Because his a friend of ours.. and will hurt you if you say another bad word about him..

TheSpewOfProngs: No, you wont because Prongs is my father .. so .. you won't ... !

Gred: he is right Forge ..

Forge: Yeah. But speaking of Harry .. hy isn't he here? He is sitting on his computer... I can see him on the other side of the room..

Hermy1: Well, mayby he, unlike you lot is studying ...

Gred: neeeeh ... Harry never studies...

TheSpewOfProngs: why should he? He is the teachers pet .. they all love himm.. god I hate him...

TheSpewOfProngs as retrived a private message from Hermy1: your having a lot of fun insulting yourself? 

Hermy1 has retrived a private message from TheSpewOfProngs: YES 

Gred: Whatever... im not having this discussion...

Ginnay has entered the chat 

Forge: But who are you guys any way ... ? and where is Wormtail?

M00ny: we are moony and padfoot... and we do not speek of the traitor ...

Forge: But what are your real names?

PadfO.ot: You don't know?

Hermy1: I KNOW

RunilWalib: ME TO

Ginnay: ME TREE

Gred: Ginny? YOU who our HEROS are and you never told us??

Ginnay: Never came up...

Forge: Well, what is your names...

m00ny: are

Hermy1: are

PadfO.ot: Stop correcting peoples grammar moony!

RunilWazlib: Yeah, you to Hermione...

Forge: dont care about that!

Gred: What are your names?

TheSpewOfProngs: you dont know you us more then once, actually ... I'm watching you right now...

Gred: HEY! TheSpewOfProngs thats just creeepy...

TheSpewOfProngs: never the less, I am...

Forge: No! Your not ...

TheSpewOfProngs: Yes I am... your sitting at the kitchen tabel at the burrow, as we speek.

Gred: No, I'm not...

TheSpewOfProngs: No, not now now your walking twords Scarhead... with your Laptop I your hands... ! Which reminds me I have to go ... ! BYE

TheSpewOfProngs has left the chat 

PadfO.ot: I'm out to .. .Moony ... we got to go.. you know .. furry little problem..

m00ny .. I know, but you have to come ...

PadfO.ot: I'M COMING !!!

m00ny: Fine...

padfO.ot has left the chat 

m00ny has left the chat 

Gred: So , Ron, Hermione, Ginny... WHO ARE PADFOOT, PRONGS AND THESPEWOFPRONGS????

RunilWazlib: Oh! Look at the time! BYE

RunilWazlib has left the chat 

Ginnay: Coward

Forge: SO; Ginny, our beloved sister, WHO are they?

Ginnay: not telling...

Gred: Hermione ... a little hint...

Hermy1: OK, hers a little hint ... m00ny has a furry little problem...

Forge: So he has a badly behaved rabbit... how is that supposed to help us?

Hermy1: I'm not giving you anymore!

Gred: -.-

gred has left the chat 

forge has left the chat 

Ginnay: think they are ever going to find out?

Hermy1: not with out help !

Ginnay: Hm...

Ginnay has left the chat 

Hermy1 has left the chat 


	3. The identetys!

gred has just entered the chat 

forge has just entered the chat 

Gred: Mooooooooooony?

Forge: Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadfoot?

Gred: they're not here forge...

Forge: No doh, sherlock! They haven't been here for DAYS well, since yesterday... but still

Gred: I know what you meen ... I WANT TO KNOW!

Forge: Yeeah!

TheSpewOfProngs has just signed in 

Forge: Heeeeeeeeeeeey The spew of prongs :)

TheSpewOfProngs: what do you want?

Gred: We want to know who you are... pleeease

TheSpewOfProngs: OKEY!

Forge: yeees ...

TheSpewOfProngs: I am

Gred: yeeeees...

TheSpewOfProngs: Prongs son

Forge: Thanx, that helps...

TheSpewOfProngs: Happy to help !

m00ny has just signed in 

m00ny: Oh no!

Forge: Oh YEEES !

TheSpewOfProngs has received a private message from m00ny: Sure we just can't tell them?

m00ny has received a privat message from TheSpewOfProngs: not yet... but I have an idea... lets mess with them ... just follow my lead... okey?

TheSpewOfProngs: has received a private message from m00ny: Fine...

TheSpewOfProngs: Forge, gred... I'll tell you who we are... simply because I'm sick of your naging!

Gred: Names this time?

TheSpewOfProngs: Yes!

Forge: yeeeees?

TheSpewOfProngs: My name is Severus Snape

Forge: Noooooo...

TheSpewOfProngs: Yes.

Gred: Noooooooo...

Forge: Then who is Prongs?

TheSpewOfProngs: Tobias Snape

Gred: You're kidding

TheSpewOfProngs: No, but if you tell anyone I'll take 100 points from Gryffindor

Forge: But who is Moony and Padfoot

m00ny: I'm Jacob Ditrif

PadfO.ot has just entered the chat 

Gred: Padfoot, is the spew of Prongs Severus Snape?

PadfO.ot: What?

m00ny: its OK we TOLD them the TRUTH

PadfO.ot has received a private message from TheSpewOfProngs: Play along; I say im Snape, m00ny calls him self Jacob Ditrif and you just have to figure something out.. and OH we say Prongs was Tobias snape

PadfO.ot: YOU DID? Well what about telling me then?

Forge: Well, what is your name?

PadfO.ot: Mine? Thomas Tefferson

Gred: Well, I guess this makes kind of sence ... Snape does hate Harry ..

TheSpewOfProngs: Its PROFFESSOR snape, and yes I do ! Saint Potter.. gah!

TheSpewOfProngs has received a privat message from PadfO.ot: Nice touch SNAPE !

Gred has received a privat message from Forge: do you believe them?

Forge has received a private message from Gred: I'm not sure ... lets pop quiz them!

Gred: OK! You have yet to convince us! We are having a Pop quiz ! Forge if you will ..

Forge: it would be an Honor First; What class do you teach

TheSpewOfProngs: Defence against the dark arts

Gred: Forge, that was an easy one. WHAT was your school nickname.. except from Prongs.

TheSpewOfProngs: Half-Blood Prince

TheSpewOfProngs has received a privat message from m00ny: Really that was him?

m00ny has received a privat message from TheSpewOfProngs: YeeeaH!

Forge: Ooook... WELL, well .. this one is for everyone, and the answers are going to come after 5 seconds...

m00ny: No problem

Gred: The great gredini askes: were did you guys meet?

m00ny: The train to hogwarts

PadfO.ot: The train to hogwarts

TheSpewOfProngs: I DONT KNOW IM JUST THE SPEW

Forge: Well, then were did you two meet snape?

m00ny: His Third year .. it's a long story

PadfO.ot: His third year .. long story

TheSpewOfProngs: My third year, I ran into them by mere coinsident to say the short story! And it's PROFESSOR!

Forge: I guess you really are who you say you are!

Gred: Yeah... guess so !

TheSpewOfProngs: that's what I've been trying to tell you guys

Forge: I guess it is.

Gred has received a Private message from Forge: NO! It isn't them... the answeres were to simple, AND Snape never says "you guys"

Forge has received a Private message from Forge: I was thinking the exact same thing brother O'mine ...

Froge has left the chat 

Gred has left the chat 

m00ny: Think they bought it?

PadfO.ot: I think so... nice touch by the way, with the whole... "and it's Professor" thing.

m00ny: I'm just glad you all went with our own story, I was kind of nervous about the whole "pop quiz"

TheSpewOfProngs: Tell me about it.

PadfO.ot: Why you were there!

TheSpewOfProngs: Be a little serious

PadfO.ot: Ain't I allways? And I'm a lot serious!

M00ny: If you tell that joke ONE MORE TIME ...

PadfO.ot: Then what Moony? Please finish your sentences ...

m00ny: just don't tell that joke.. it's lame...

TheSpewOfProngs: I think its kind of funny...

PadfO.ot: see... little HarryPotterHater over here agrees with me .. and BY THE WAY! SNAPE???

TheSpewOfProngs: Yeah, well ... fiured he was the last person they would ever think of... well, him and Voldemort ... but Voldemort is dead so... (A/N: Yes Snape is also alive, beacause I love him)

Then it happende to be Snape it just natural ...

PadfO.ot: No, its not... but now they will worship him... try saying a bad word about him, and... well they WILL hate you !

Forge has just entered the chat 

M00ny: yeah, yeah... but Harry, are you ever going to tell them who you are?

Forge: Hey! Guys, by the way ... WHAT????

PadfO.ot: dum-dum-dum!

A/N: did you get what tune he was humming? Well, you know.. the one that allways commes when something bad happes it goes down.. like dumdumdum... yeah whatever... But.. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT ?

I will probably not update so soon again, because I have been sick.. so I really haven't had that much to do... but next week ... I have 2 plays I'm putting up, and I'm starting in a new one.. so I will be in allot of meetings, reherses and the theres valentine (Ooooo) ... SO yeah... but I will update at  
least once a week, if not feel free to kill me...


	4. Convinsing my brother

Ok, so this next chapter wil break with my moral standards because it will not be in "chat-form" but in a normall story form.. I'm sorry, but I didn't know how to attack it from a chat room ..

So yeah,... please dont shoot me ... you'll get a hug if you dont, and if you do.. CSI will hunt you down !

ANYWHO, SO, HERE BEGINS THE STORY:

Forge: Harry?

TheSpeOfProngs: No

m00ny: Severus, dont you have a class to teach?

TheSpewOfProngs: Right I do .. BYE!

TheSpewOfProngs has left the chat

m00ny has left the chat

Forge has left the chat

4.52 seconds later...

"HARRY? YOUR PRONGS SON?!" forge howled from the kitchen to the living room at the burrow. The sound he heard coming back was "WHAT?"

He walked in to the living room ... "You know what I'm talking about!"

Harry looked up at him "No, George, I honestly don't"

George looked at him for a moment then walked away. Harry took out his computer, from under neet the pillow he stuffed it under, and shoved it down in his backpack. '

Meanwhile, on the floor above, George stormed in to the room he shared with his twin brother.

"You'll never guess who the spew of prongs is!" He shouted at his brother

"No, I won't and neither will you" he said dully "But, Fred, I do know!" How could he not get this! They needed twin-telepathy! "WHAT? Who is it then?" Fred was getting as enthusiastic as His brother. "IT'S HARRY!" Fred just looked at him, seriously doubting this .. "IT IS, really!" Fred shock his head, "I don't belive it... Harry Potter, the boy we've know since we were 13? The same boy who has been practically living with us almost every summer since we were 14? NO! He might be abel to kill Voldemort, but not of being anything like the marauders. Besides... who would the other marauders be?"

George smiled widely... "YES, that Harry... well I don't know... Well, you do have Sirius... and Lupin... " Fred was still just as skeptical "You're still missing a Marauder... "

"Well, I don't know... HEY! Didn't Moony say something like... we do not speak of the traidor... or something?" He could see he was winning Fred over... "well, yeah, he did, I guess... but I don't know...?" He just needed a little push now... "Come on think of it... it fits... We know scrabbers wasn't really a rat, but the guy who betrayed Harrys parents, they told us when they explained Sirius innocence .. what if that was Wormtail.. ?"

Fred looked at George "I guess it sort of fits... Doesn't it? " George nodded his head in agreement "It's what I keep saying... "

"Well, theres only one thing to do then ... isn't it?"

"and what might that be, if I dare to ask... "

"Do, you?"

"hø? Do I what?"

"do you dare to ask?"

"I believe I do... what is it we have to do ?"

"Make someone tell us the truth.."

"You've got a plan?"

"I might just have an idea ... you know what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, I have a feeling I do... "

Meanwhile downstairs...

"shoot" was the basic of the thoughts going through Harrys head. They knew, and they wouldn't back down either... but Harry would never confirm that it was him either.. he never planed to... he figured he would mess with their heads ... and then ... well ... he would disappear from the face of the earth... well, from the chat anyway, get a new nick, it was simple. Of course, nothing went like it ever should in Harrys life. But on top of it all, he would be getting hero worshiping from the twins... he got a enough of that from the rest of the wizarding society.

Why was he so frustrated? It wasn't as though this was the worst thing that has ever happened to him... he had faced worse before.

Fred and George finding out he was in fact the Spew of Prongs, or facing Voldemort again... kind of evens it out doesn't it? Okey, so harry wasn't his father.. they would get that right? They wouldn't think HE was a prankster ? Would they? Noo... It would be worse for Sirius and Lupin... They would be NAGED ON !

Whatever.. they had it coming.. Sirius would probably shine in the memorie of his glory days, Lupin on the other hand... not so much, unlike Sirius, he had grown up over the years.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and sew the twins coming down the stairs

"Hi Harry" Fred said

"Bye, Harry" George said

And then they left the house.

What are they up to? Was the thought that struck Harrys mind.

A/N:

OKEI

I know.. a little late, and VERY short. but I have my reasons believe me.. there s just been a LOT of work lately, you see I'm in the board of a theater group ... and we just got the script to Charlie and the chocolate factory..

so we have been working on it, and I have A LOT of school work my buddy has been staying with me this week so...

well, allright.. I promis even though I have a lot to do, I will finnish this story. I know how anoying it is when people don't so just stick with me ... !

Pleeeeeease

and btw... theres a little blue button right down there...

::points at little blue button::

pleease review.. it only takes a sec and it meeans a lot to me :)


	5. A talk between siblings

**Sorry for the long wait… but I was playing basketball in PE, and me and my buddy totally do EVERYTHING we can to win, which ended with sprained ankle, and a painful back on his behalf (I sort of might just have pushed him in to a doorknob, a little too hard), but the reason I haven't written is that I ended up with a bruised knee, and to sprained fingers on my right hand so.. I couldn't really write could I? Oh, and by the way we were both pulled out of the mach for the second time this year … (2008) …. So yeah! proud I know it's a weird thing to be proud of... BUT HERE IS THE STORY: **

Forge Has just entered the chat 

Gred has just entered the chat 

Gred: Hey, Forge, remind me why we have to do this at the store?

Forge: Because SOMEONE forgot to take the battery charger home after work today. But now its time to check the weakest link…

RunilWazlib has just entered the chat 

Gred: oh yeah… and YES IT IS

RunilWazlib: It is what?

Forge: It is Harry who is the Spew of Prongs

RunilWazlib: What the (censored so Hermione won't kill me) ??

Forge: Yes, you heard me!

RunilWazlib: Since when?

Gred: Since last Monday… since he was born… duuuh

RunilWazlib: No, since when have you to known that?

Forge: So, you're admitting it?

RunilWazlib: Admitting what?

Gred: Check out the brains on this one… Admitting that Harry is the spew of prongs..

RunilWazlib: I said no such thing…

Forge: but you're not denying it

RunilWazlib: What gave you the idea that Harry is the spew of prongs?

Gred: See, he is still not denying it…

RunilWazlib: and you're still not answering his questions…

Forge: and he is talking in third person..

RunilWazlib: Yes, he is… Why do you think he is? Because he doesn't have a clue…

Gred: HEY! Don't change the subject here!

RunilWazlib: Fiiiiiine, I Won't

Forge: so, you're not denying that Harry is the Spew of Prongs?

RunilWazlib: to say it like this… if James Potter was prongs, then WHO are Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail …

Gred: We have already worked that one out… Padfoot Sirius, Moony Lupin and Wormtail Pettigew proooooud

RunilWazlib: Are you guys kidding me? Professor Lupin… a prankster?

Gred: Yes, that is my thoughts exactly…

RunilWazlib: You are kidding right?

Gred: No, we are not !

RunilWazlib: Ok, for the sake of discussion, let's say you are right… then I have another question do you think Pettigew had the brains to be a prankster…?

Gred: Well, you somehow managed to help Harry kill Voldemort, so Pettigew might be VERY capable of being a prankster!

RunilWazlib: HEY!

RunilWazlib: Where's George by the way?

Gred: I don't know …

Forge: Right here

Gred: where are you?

Forge: I am in my office, I was almost out of Battery so I had to go and recharge it.

Gred: Oh, right, did even notice you went missing. Sorry!

Forge: let's not get distracted and get back on subject…

RunilWazlib: Let's not, because this is JUST silly!

Forge: IS NOT!

RunilWazlib: Is toooooo

Gred: SEE, now he is getting us distracted again

Forge: Wish there was someone else here; we could break down so they would tell us.

Gred: I know! I thought our plan was fool proof…

Forge: It was, just not Ron proof… I thought he would spill it right away…

runilWazlib: You guys know I'm still here right?

Gred: thought he would break as soon as looking at him…

RunilWazlib: Guys?

Forge: yes, I mean who thought he could hide so well that Harry is in fact The Spew of Prongs

RunilWazlib: But I did it, didn't I

Forge: AHA!

RunilWazlib: I mean … I hid it very well, who it in fact was…

Gred: You just admitted it is Harry:

RunilWazlib: Did not !

Forge: So you're denying it… ?

RunilWazlib: I am Denying that I admitted that Harry(?) is the spew of prongs

Forge: Whatever you say freckle face…

RunilWazlib: That's kind of self destructive don't you think?

Gred: Well, yeah … but … still it's true

Forge: HE IS DOING IT AGAIN GAAAAAAAAH RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, SAVE YOURSELF! TO THE LIFE BOATS! WOMEN AND HANDSOME TWINS FIRST!

Gred: That means you would have to wait until after wards…

Forge: No, fun! But seriously though! Can't someone else come? Someone who won't distract us? Give us a sign!

Ginnay has just entered the chat 

Gred: And there she is… the sign ... there is still hope out there!

RunilWazlib: Hey, Gin. What's up?

Ginnay: Oh! Not much… well… no … nothing really

RunilWazlib: Something is going on…

Ginnay: No, I told you nothing… I just had to think for a moment.

Gred: Quick brains on that one, I'll tell you that!

Ginnay: Hey! No fair…

Forge: GRED! You're being distracted again!!

Gred: Oh, Yeah right… So gin -not the beverage- Harry is the Spew of Prongs… Heard anything about that lately…

Ginnay: Oh, yeah, someone just told me… like a sec a go… WAIT that were you…. But he is? Well isn't that nice for him?

Forge: 'course it is… (?) WHAT! You're telling me you didn't know?

Ginnay: Well, he didn't tell me… WAIT! Why didn't he tell me? After the war he swore he would NEVER hide anything from me again…!

Gred: Wait, didn't you say you knew who the spew of prongs is?

Ginnay: Oh, yeeees, yeah you're right I do know!

Forge: why are you acting all weird … ? I mean … what the?

Ginnay: What? I just forgot for a moment…

RunilWazlib: Gin, are you sure you're ok?

Ginnay: 'course I am… why would you ask?

Forge: Oh Merlin! Digression, digression!

Gred: Yes, you are right!

Forge: aren't I always? WAIT! Now I'm digressionating…

Gred: Is that even a word?

Forge: NOW you're digressionating… and yes it is! Made by, yours truly!

Gred: if you say so…

Forge: we gotta stop digrssionating!

Gred: YES! So.. just admit it guys, Harry James Potter is the Spew of James Potter

Ginnay: NO! you donæt say of course he is…

Gred: So you're admitting it?

Ginnay: Yes, I am admitting that Harry James Potter is the Spew of James Potter

Gred: That's not what I ment …

RunilWazlib: but, that is what you said though!

Forge: gah what he ment was "is Harry James Poter the spew of James Potter aka Prongs

runilWazlib: Might be… might not be…

Forge: Gin? What do you say?

Gred: Gin?

Forge: Gin?

Gred: Gin?

Ginnay: Yes, what is it?

Forge: Is Harry the spew of prongs

Gred: and she doesn't answere

Forge: Gin?

Gred: Gin?

Ginnay: I'm here…

Forge: Are you alright … ?

Ginnay Yes, well, no.,. I don't know…

Gred: What is it Gin?

Ginnay: I….

Forge: you…

Ginna I .. I think I might be pregnant …

**OK, so I know, that didn't ****seam**** to have ANYTHING to do with the case … but it does! Just trust me… ****OKei**

**R&R it only takes a sec.**


	6. Tha entd !

Forge: WHAT?

Gred: WHAT?

RunilWazlib: WHAT?

Gred: falls of chair

Forge has changed his status to: gone to kill Harry

RunilWazlib has resaved a private message from Ginnay: RELAX; I'm not… just to get them to think of something else…

Ginnay has resaved a private message from RunilWazlib: so… you idea is to make them kill Harry so they won't know he is the spew of prongs

RunilWazlib has resaved a private message from Ginnay: Yeeeeeeah… well… yeah!

Ginnay has resaved a private message from RunilWazlib: Might work, might work

Forge has changed his status to: online

Ginnay: you didn't really kill him did you?

Forge: Neh … but I want a talk to you missy

Ginnay: What did you do to him?

Forge: gave him a black eye, and he has one less tooth.

Gred: but Ginnay, get over here, we want to talk to you

Ginnay: I honestly feel safer here…

Forge: GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE NOW! OR WE WILL KILL YOUR BOYFRIEND

Gred: HE MIGHT BE ABEL TO KILL VOLDEMORT, BUT NOT US !

Ginnay: but, I'm in school … how, can I come there?

Forge: We, know Harry gave you the map, and you are going to use it, and get your arse down to Hogshead, we will meet you in there

Ginnay: I'll pass

Gred: GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY

Ginnay: why my whole name? I respond to just Ginny…

Forge: if you're not there WE WILL tell our darling mum!

Ginnay … … … FIIIIIINE!

TheSpewOfProngs has just entered the chat

TheSpewOfProngs: would anyone mind telling me why George came and gave me a black eye?

Forge: Don't forget the missing tooth

Gred: Gin, we'll see you later… let's postpone our meeting a little

Ginnay: Fine

Forge: Now, Harry you would like to know why you have one less tooth, and a black eye

Gred: might have something to do with Ginnys condition …

TheSpewOfProngs has resaved a private message from Ginnay: They think I'm pregnant, just let them, then they won't ask about the spew of prongs… it's my brilliant plan

Ginnay has resaved a private message from TheSpewOfProngs: Brilliant? No… Fred and George I can handle, but remember you oldest brother Bill? He WILL kill me!

Forge: OH MY GOD! Harry you just told us you identity yourself … you are the spew of prongs

TheSpewOfProngs has resaved a private from Ginnay: oh... Yeeeeeeah… forgot him for a moment… and looks like my plan didn't work seen as though you were just busted yourself … 

Gred: Care to respond HARRY?

TheSpewOfProngs: Fiiiiiiiiiine… so what?

Gred: you know we would have worshiped you… but since our sister is pregnant... we don't

Ginnay: I'M NOT PREGNANT; I just said it so you would stop asking about TheSpewOfProngs…

RunilWazlib: well, looks like this mystery is over.

Forge: There you are Ron!

RunilWazlib: Yeah, why shouldn't I?

Gred: The mystery is over, we now know the facts: Harry is the spew of prongs, the godson of padfoot, the godfather of Moonys son; basically the coolest guy ever, except from Fred, George, and padfoot, prongs and moony… and we worship all of them!  
also know that Ginny is not pregnant, and Ron can be quite!

Forge: And with that we would like to thank all of you who have been watching! And say byebye

Ginnay: Who are you talking too?

Gred: No one, we are just rehersing

Forge: we are going to become

Gred: drumrolle

Forge: TALK-SHOW HOST's

-- -- -- -- --

AND know after not posting in god knows how long (so sorry about that by the way) I am done!

And the reason for not oising is as following: I don't have one! I Wrote this chapter along long time ago .. I just never posted it.. sorry about that ! if I ever do thast with another story.. remind me to write ! I forget sometimes ;P

.. but next I will be writing a story with fred and George as talk show hostes ! hurray… !

So byebye!

And remember to review ! 


End file.
